


Nuestro lazo

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Siempre había sentido que alguien le hacía falta, pero nunca había buscado a aquella persona, hasta que se vio obligado a salir de Tatooine y salvar a aquella chica de la grabación que pedía ayuda.





	Nuestro lazo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moores/gifts).



Cuando había crecido en Tatooine siempre había deseado hacerlo con alguien más a su lado, pues si bien era verdad que tenía a sus amigos y a sus tíos, siempre había sentido que había algo que le faltaba, algo más allá de lo que pudiera expresar con palabras, un sentimiento de soledad que no sabía explicar del todo, pues no era algo propiamente romántico, sino que era como un lazo que se había roto, algo que buscaba volver a unirse, pero únicamente no podía comprenderlo del todo.

Pero cuando había visto el mensaje que R2D2 tenía en su interior, cuando había visto aquella mujer, ese sentimiento de soledad desapareció por unos momentos, sintió que finalmente había encontrado aquello que buscaba, pero la idea de dejar el planeta donde había nacido y había sido criado, para buscar a una mujer —de la cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre— era algo sin lógica alguna, pero la muerte de sus tíos fue lo que lo impulso a irse finalmente, a buscar algo más, a buscar a esa mujer.

Su primer encuentro no había sido como se había esperado en realidad, es decir, él iba vestido como un soldado, buscando rescatarla a ella y el primer comentario que aquella chica le había dado es que era demasiado pequeño para ser un soldado.

Pero a pesar de toda aquella situación, se había sentido realmente bien cuando le había tomado de la mano, como si por fin estuviera completo de cierta forma, una forma que no comprendía, porque sabía perfectamente bien que no era algo romántico, porque sí, la princesa Leia era hermosa, pero no era algo sexual por decirlo de alguna forma, sino algo más que aquello, donde ese lazo que sentía roto, se estaba volviendo a forjar nuevamente.

Con el paso del tiempo había podido comprender por qué se sentía así junto a Leia, la joven era su hermana, no sólo su hermana, sino que además era su gemela. Aquel era el lazo que ambos tenían, un lazo que iba más allá de lo que se pudiera imaginar en realidad, después de todo habían compartido su fuerza durante bastante tiempo en el vientre de su madre.

Sus fuerzas, tan sutiles como eran las de dos bebés en gestación, se habían acostumbrado la una a la otra, haciendo aquel enlace que ambos sentían roto, pues después de ganada la guerra, podía finalmente hablarlo junto con su hermana.

Ambos estaban un poco más alejados de la fiesta, que se celebrara por la victoria, donde todo era alegría, pero ellos necesitaban hablar finalmente, hablar de una buena manera, pues siempre que se habían reunido antes era para hablar sobre la guerra y los pasos a seguir.

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no estás completo, Luke? Como si algo te faltara — Le murmuró con suavidad la mujer que llevaba su largo cabello suelto para aquella celebración, mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano, que caminaba a su lado, que pareció de cierta manera sorprendido con sus palabras, cosa que hizo que sonriera con suavidad sin poder evitarlo — No algo romántico, me refiero... sino más bien, a que falta algo que estuvo, que se forjó y que se obligó a ser separado de una manera demasiado rápida.

Debía admitirse que en un momento de su vida si había pensado que era algo romántico, por eso cuando se había sentido completa junto a Luke lo había besado sin siquiera pensarlo, pero no había sido así, no era ni algo romántico ni algo sexual, era algo mucho más allá que eso.

— Siempre me sentí así a decir verdad — Admitió con franqueza, para con cuidado tomar la mano de la joven, estrechando su pequeña mano entre las de él, suspirando con suavidad. Su lazo era algo que se había formado desde su nacimiento, algo que reclamaba por estar unido como en aquel momento y aquello le agradaba. — Tengo la teoría de que nuestra fuerza se unió cuando estábamos en el vientre de nuestra madre... por eso sentíamos un lazo roto.

Le explicó sintiendo como la joven lo abrazaba con una sonrisa en sus labios y él no pudo evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos.

En ese mismo lugar se prometió que siempre velaría por su hermana, que intentaría cuidarla lo mejor que pudiera en realidad, siendo que en ese momento, después de haber ganado aquella guerra infernal era lo único que verdaderamente le preocupaba, que su hermana fuera finalmente feliz después de todo lo que había tenido que luchar en su vida, para poder obtener la libertad de muchos. Merecían ser verdaderamente felices.  


End file.
